1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure is related to a light-transmitting conductor and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to a light-transmitting conductor comprising a pattern of a nanostructure and a method of manufacturing the light-transmitting conductor.
2. Description of the Related Art